


无事发生

by CandiCaner



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiCaner/pseuds/CandiCaner
Summary: 猫精存档
Relationships: 猫男/男精
Kudos: 2





	无事发生

1

肯接待了来自格力达尼亚的冒险者小队，并且拿到了不菲的小费。上场委托中他在战役里受了伤，至此不得不在沙都修养一段时间。他与栖居的旅店老板商量过后，便在此处留下打打零工来弥补这段没有收入的日子。突然闲适下来的生活使得肯与周围的人格格不入，就像落入沙子里的一颗石头，突兀却也没有人多说什么。

叼着一根干草蹲在餐馆门口的树荫下，热浪滚滚的伏天叫他很难打起精神。热气蒸腾，远处的景色都被模糊了，连带着走近的人影。他眯着眼，看向远处裹得过于严实的高个冒险者，托着下巴思考对方究竟是否是来住店。

他或许是想的出神了。直到对方走至他面前，出声询问可否住店才回过神。他站起身揉了揉蹲久的膝盖，引对方入店。

南特先是摘了手套。被捂在手套里的手早就汗涔涔的，还有些难受发痒；不过总比被太阳晒出血泡好。他在外衣上不动声色蹭了蹭手背，摘下鼻眼镜塞进口袋。这时肯便能见到他的眼睛了:绿色的，颜色有些浅，平添不少淡漠感，让肯想起曾经在太阳海岸搜寻过的琉璃珠，一样透亮，一样美丽，被海水浅浅的浸着，波光粼粼。

肯没有上前搭话。但是他莫名觉得这位十分眼熟。用这样的理由接近对方未免过于俗套，他选择再等等。

第二天他起了大早，从凉台的花盆里摘下茶树上的新鲜叶片，砌了一壶热茶去敲南特的门。门内衣物窸窣，汲着拖鞋拖沓到门口的南特开了门，显然满脸没睡醒的怠惰模样。精灵的鼻子被茶香味吸引了，还有精致的点心，显然这位侍者还是很用心的，于是他没有拒绝肯的好意引对方进入了自己的房间。肯环顾了一圈，房间内光线很暗。显然南特并不喜欢日晒。

他看着南特拾起茶杯啜饮，捻了块小饼干放进嘴里，带着睡意缓慢地咀嚼着。桌上的蜡烛早就灭了，只有窗帘无法遮掩的缝隙透着晨光。他带着餐盘退场。

是在这时他回忆起究竟在哪见过这位：似乎是龙堡的某处冒险者小队聚集地，他未曾遇过单打独斗的黑魔，就多看了几眼。即使绝大多数冒险者都组建了队伍，职能不同所造就的必须性，在肯看来，只要实力够强即可忽略。他便留意着形单影只的南特，从其他人口里打听来了他的名字。

回忆随着逐渐吵闹起来的餐厅戛然而止。肯投入到新的工作里，并且开始思索门口招募板上的任务有哪些适合。

自然，那些说不上古怪但绝非寻常的任务线先吸引了他的目光。委托人只是说需要他去取一样东西，但是委托的位置却在深林之中，是冒险者鲜为踏足之地。委托书在板子上挂了有些时日，被风沙吹拂地卷边发皱，字迹有些褪色。正在他决定揭下委托书的时候，一条手臂遮挡住他的视线，先一步摘下了告示。

肯后退一步，正打算端详一番这位冒险者，却发现是南特。

因为上午时辰还早，餐馆又在巷口，南特并没有把自己裹的似昨天那般严严实实，而是穿了件薄褂和长裤。帆布料子恰如其当勾勒出他的腰线，半拧着，重心压在一条腿上倚在墙边。他仔细读了会儿，眼神飘回肯身上，像是重新打量了对方一番，也认出来肯绝对是位冒险者。“你对这个委托可能也会感兴趣，我认为。”南特把单子放回招募板，目光虽然没有在肯身上，用的的确是肯定语气。

肯低声回应，已经开始为即将开始的委托构思。他和南特约定好了次日的出发时间，向酒馆老板请辞。

2

他们都没料到这处密林的地形着实令人为难。此地的以太过于稀薄，以至于他们无法驱使陆行鸟飞行搜寻，而只能步行前进。南特的身体素质着实叫他们的前进速度缓下来不少，不过肯没有发牢骚；是他答应的搭档邀请，而且对他来说，只是一次稀松平常的委托，需要他利用这个机会多了解南特一些。

天色黯淡，远处的天空被密林掩盖的严实，南特逐渐对这次委托产生了不好的预感。一面是面对未知的战意，一面是难以摆脱的不确定感使他生出畏惧。他没有注意到自己攥紧拳头时手套发出的细碎声响。肯注意到了他的紧张，出于安全的考量，他没有出声打断南特的紧张情绪。

风拂过树叶，窸窸窣窣地掩盖了此时的气氛。他们终于找到了维托所在的山洞，刻有奇怪符号的石头堆积在洞口，肯委身拾起一块仔细端详没看出个所以然，递给南特查看。南特认出了刻画的字符看着像小部族的文字，也有提及和幻术相关，但具体意思仍旧难以辨别。他摇摇头把石块扔回地上，厌恶地掏出手帕擦干净手套上残留的灰尘。

肯眯起眼睛，显然对南特这副样子不是很理解。他捻了一下手指残留的灰屑，跟在南特身后进入山洞。

接下来便是与魔物的无聊战役。一番松活筋骨下来，南特的心情好了许多，冲散了不少因为长途跋涉的不快。然而事情并未向他们想象的那么简单——就在肯触及放置着委托物品的箱子时，当即这个山洞开始地动山摇地，肯立刻跳起来打算迅速离开：当然命比一个不多不少的委托重要多了。他把魔杖背回背后，拽起南特就开始跑；南特完全不配合，他想要甩开肯的手臂，但是实在是无法挣脱开肯的力量，这时候他才意识到肯在平时收敛了他所有的实力，顿时火气就上来了。他怒喊的声音被坠落坍塌的石块掩埋的一干二净，直到被肯直接甩出洞口砸在不远处的地上，才清晰地能听到他的痛呼。

手掌肯定是蹭破皮了，按在草地上是刺痛。太阳穴突突地胀着，他艰难地爬起跪坐在地上，一番尽力地长跑令他气喘吁吁地，完全说不出多余的话。

肯推开砸在自己身上地石块，感谢魔罩，以至于他没丢了这条命。头顶被砸出的伤口正汩汩冒血，沿着他的额头顺侧脸流了下来，在头昏眼花的南特看来就像黑夜里的厉鬼一般，于是下意识地往后退了些许。

“你就是这样对你的救命恩人表示感谢？”肯冷笑着瞥了一眼自己断掉的魔杖，顺手弃之。

南特露出了难以理解地表情，在他的脑子里，刚刚肯强行带着他离开山洞毁掉了他的委托，已经是不可原谅的事情；况且他有自信在一个坍塌的山洞里全身而退，受伤并算不上什么。“你什么意思？”他开始着手清理自己身上的灰尘，不耐烦的样子落在肯眼里，像是在挑衅。

接下来他们也很难记起来是谁先动的手。缠斗在一处，显然体力上精灵无法胜出，很快落了下风，被肯制服在地上。南特感觉羞辱极了，在缠斗里受的伤虽说都是外伤，对他来说也是在难以忍受。

3

肯踩着南特的膝窝将他压在地上，用扯碎的衣物绑紧了对方不住挣扎的手。南特气得浑身发抖，低吼着挺直了脊椎想要逃脱他的控制，脸颊摩擦在粗糙的地上喇出不少血痕，试图吟唱攻击的咒语以反击。肯很快察觉了他的意图，揪着他的头发迫使他抬起头，后是狠狠地砸在地上，令南特痛呼着瘫软了身子，生理性的泪水模糊了他的眼眶，大睁着眼却无法看清正对他施暴的歹徒。

虽然肯不希望这张漂亮脸蛋被弄坏。

南特依旧没有放弃地挣扎着。只是这样的行为怕不是风景般的存在，破破烂烂的外衣挂在身上，常年未见光的皮肤看上去苍白柔软。肯着迷地抚摸着他苍白的皮肤，触及臀部的时候用了点力气，软肉立刻就红肿起来了，南特没忍住再次痛喊出声，低低的一声暧昧在寂静的夜幕里，肯觉得自己更硬了。

南特继而咒骂着，亲切问候肯的家族宗亲。肯忍无可忍地扯了团布料塞进他口里，手指使劲推挤布料，粗糙的棉麻剐蹭着喉咙使得南特难受地干呕了出来，眼前一阵阵发黑，头晕目眩。他攥紧了地上的草皮，掌心的擦伤尖锐地痛，也没办法让脑子清醒起来。

因为失血而有些意识涣散，南特逐渐挣扎的少了，这倒方便了肯去摆弄他。肯扯开自己的上襟，俯身托着南特的小腹叫他弓起身趴伏在地上。肯注意到男精怕是已经硬起来了，于是拿粗糙的指腹摸至精灵身前，整个握住了他的阴茎开始揉捏，引得他从嗓子眼里挤出来几声微不可闻的哼吟，似是引诱。

他并不乐意让已经挂伤得两人再多些痛楚，反之对于南特也不完全是发泄兽欲；他中意这家伙。但消耗殆尽的耐心让他忍不住要行事少许粗暴，他直接塞了两根指头硬挤进南特干涩的穴道里，曲起指节探索着那处。肠道热而紧密，吮吸有力的包狭着他的手指，隐隐约约像是有滑腻的液体在分泌，随着他的动作显露出水声。

南特羞愤地咬紧口里的东西，滚烫的情欲沿脊椎爬至全身，几乎要昏了头。肯每一次抽动手指都令他又酸痒又难受，初初被进入的痛感已经被酥麻的痒意冲散了。理智趋势他向前膝行着试图挣脱，换来的只是被肯用力地碾着敏感之处，不得不软着脊背倒了下来。

金属撞击的声音，衣物摩擦刮蹭在南特的臀肉上，肯的耐心消耗完了。被异物推挤开的疼痛让南特昏沉的脑子捡回少许清醒，他颤抖着，用舌头使力想挤出来嘴里塞的东西，发出了不少艰难的呼吸声。肯掐着他的喉咙把那团布从他嘴里拿出来，同时浅浅地开始移动。南特没再反抗，用小臂撑着上半身，额头抵在地上咳呛着，随着肯的动作细碎地呜咽。

猫男由于生理结构的原因，反复硬得很快。半宿伺候得南特服服帖帖地趴在地上喊哑了嗓子，体液也快流干了，最后整个人半昏迷地被裹在披风里，临近天亮才彻底阂眼皱着脸睡过去。

4

“你倒是还有脸回来。”酸痛得够呛，南特浑身上下都在叫唤着不适，但还是挣扎着站起来，勉强直起腰板维持剩下不多的自尊。

肯冷哼了一声。声音虽小，但是两人的种族都是听觉灵敏的类型；显然这人是故意的。他用木棍拨弄开熄灭的篝火灰，取出被坚硬叶片包裹着的烤肉就地坐下开始食用。说实话，肯完全没考虑对方在被自己强奸之后是否有进食的需求，他只是肚子饿了。

南特的涨红了脸，满心被忽视的羞辱感。他完全没想到对方会是这种态度。

说不明道不清的情绪弥漫在两人之间，南特的眼睛也慢慢被泪水模糊。他无意被肯看见并取笑，于是转过身一瘸一拐地打算另寻个地方休息再做计划。他……并没有想要“报复”对方的想法，难得的，他只是感到挫败，为什么对方会是这样的态度，会在事情发生后一副无所谓的态度。他想不通，他需要时间，需要一个人好好待一会儿，他需要离开。

肯一边咬着烫手的肉块一边观察着南特。他眯着眼欣赏着对方，看着南特脸上的复杂神色，眼眸间的晦意，似乎还有水光。这一切都让他满意极了，他嘴角甚至控制不住地勾着，目视着对方蹒跚地走开，甚至忘了以太传送，盯着南特宽大的外袍，想象着袍子下面的景色。必定是握在手里劲瘦有实感的腰，还有柔软的，触感微凉的臀部和大腿。昨夜他留下了不少痕迹，也没少折磨对方，动作不止粗暴了一点，对于没开过苞的那家伙来说怕是极为不好受了。从南特的步态就能知道，男精私密的那处不说磨损也是红肿胀痛的。想到这，他甚至又要兴奋起来了。

不够。只是短暂的拥有这个人，他是完全不够的。他要想办法完完整整的让费迪南特成为他一个人的东西。

男精的足迹很好探寻，身体不适的步伐显得拖沓，在枯叶堆积的季节寻找线索，加上嗅觉能捕捉到空气里残留的对方身上的气味，肯跳跃在树林间，保留着一份捕捉猎物的乐趣慢慢地跟上南特的脚步。

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿存档


End file.
